


Fields of Science

by candysphynx



Series: Silly headcanons. [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Caring, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Kaiju Bros, Kinda, M/M, asshole scientists, newmann - Freeform, newtmann, shared work space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysphynx/pseuds/candysphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been calling after you for at least two minutes, you insufferable manchild! Don’t you know your music is distracting me from my work? It’s very nice that your line of work is base enough that you do not need any concentration to work on it, but if I ask you to wear headphones it’s to work quietly on real science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeofplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/gifts).



> First off, I'm sorry about any mistakes - grammatical or orthographic or whatever. English isn't my first language, so please, don't hesitate to come and tell me what is wrong with my fic so I can correct it <3
> 
> Secondly, this fanfiction was inspired by my good friend imsittinginatincan and I's headcanons. We have lots of them, so expect more from me <3 
> 
> And finally, the song Newt sings is I just can't get enough, by Depeche Mode. While writing it, I listened to SOMA FM's Deep Space One radio. It doesn't have anything to do with Depeche Mode or Pacific Rim for that matter, but it's really good and I would suggest you try listening to it. They have lots of different awesome stations! <3

" _Everything you do to me and all the things you say, I just can’t get enough_ -"

 

Newton was singing-screaming, shaking his shoulders and hips awkwardly as he tried not to spill Kaiju gut everywhere. It was in the short time between two songs that he realised his colleague was calling after him. Well, calling... more like yelling at him. He shook his head to make his headphones fall without having to touch them with his filthy gloved hands. He pushed against them with his right shoulder and they fell on the metallic floor with a _clang_. 

 

"I have been calling after you for _at least_ two minutes, you insufferable manchild! Don’t you know your music is distracting me from my _work_? It’s very nice that _your_ line of work is base enough that you do not need any concentration to work on it, but if I ask you to wear headphones it’s to work quietly on _real_ science." 

 

Hermann was standing on top of his ladder, wobbling as he agitated himself. He had a little piece of chalk between his fingers, that he was shaking menacingly at Newton. Newton’s face fell immediately. He glared at his colleague, and his voice became high and a bit broken.

 

"Real - _real_ science?? You asshole, if anything, _my_ field of science - or rather, the one I am working on _right now_ , has helped the world so much more than your stupid hard maths! Need I remind you, by the way, that _I_ , contrarily to some _others_ , hold 6 PHDs, all of which are useful on a daily basis of fighting giant monsters, so er, I think I know all about _real_ science, dude, thank you very much."

 

"Oh yes? Because rubbing in my face that I only have one PHD is going to help you make your point? If anything, have so much PHDs and using it as an argument against me underlines your inconsistency and your vanity. I’d rather have just one PHD and know what I’m talking about rather than 6 of them and having to _deduce_ things out of the blue, building crazy theories based on the shitty anime you’ve been watching since you were 5. At least I know what I’m doing."  

 

Hermann was agitating himself on the ladder, which had started to wobble on its railings. Newton had crossed the room, jaws clenched. He was looking at Hermann like he could punch him any minute now, standing right below him, arms crossed. His voice got louder.

 

" _I_ don’t know what I’m doing?? Are you fucking kidding me? It’s not because you are unable to understand anything outside of your immaterial, cold numbers, and that you need codes and pre-established equations to understand what’s going on, that _I_ am in the same position! You can be so fucking dense and snob when it comes to material things, I’m amazed you haven’t tried to put your brain in a machine yet!"

 

Hermann was staring down at him, his eyes squinted. He bent down and the ladder made a loud noise that he completely ignored, bending down and almost shoving his piece of chalk in Newton’s face. 

 

"If you understood what you were talking about, you would know the computers we would need to achieve such a feat won’t be made before 40 years."

 

Newton, on the other hand, grabbed onto the ladder to stabilise it with one hand, making sure Hermann would not fall from it and rested his left foot on the first step, throwing his right arm up in the air in an empathic gesture. 

 

"And that is _exactly_ why _my_ field of science is so superior! How amazing do you think the human brain is that we need so much power to replicate just one into a computer?"

 

Hermann looked at Newton’s hand on the ladder, how his knuckles were almost white. He wondered if it was because Newton was actually angry, or if it was because he was holding the ladder in place as best as he could.  His voice caught in his throat just a bit and Newton could have sworn it was softer. Hermann thought about all of their other arguments when he was perched on his ladder, and how Newton would always come to hold onto it. At first he had thought that Newton did that to refrain himself from punching him, but he wasn’t so sure now.

 

"And how do you expect to do that without maths, you imbecile? I can’t believe we are having this argument."

 

Hermann was climbing down the ladder. Newton let go of it to grab Hermann’s cane and hand it to him. 

 

"I don’t! They are needed, but they should serve the purpose of Science and Man and be used in complement of other fields, like it’s the case for mathematical and theoretical biology! I am so done with you at the moment dude! I need a break." 

 

Hermann snatched his cane from Newton, who was already turning to the door of the lab. 

 

Newton went to his quarters to get some coffee and listen to heavy metal at full volume, as he usually did when they had an argument, to calm his nerves. Hermann walked down the halls of the Shatterdome to the elevator, to get some fresh air outside. Not five minutes after Hermann felt the sea breeze on his face, his phone made the distinctive sound he had attributed to Newton’s texts.

 

_do u want some coffee or something?_

 

Thinking about Newton’s hand on the ladder, he pursed his lips as he replied, walking back to the lab. 

 

_Coffee would be good, thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> So the headcanon for this one is that when they fight and and Hermann's on his ladder, Newton naturally comes to hold the ladder so that Hermann won't fall because he's caring like that. All our headcanons are disgustingly cute. I'm sorry (wait no I'm not).


End file.
